This invention relates to bursting discs and has particular reference to reverse buckling bursting discs.
Bursting discs are used to provide emergency venting for air lines, reactors, pressure vessels etc. They are normally designed to burst or relieve at a given pressure, and it is desirable that they should be capable of operating as close to their burst pressure as is possible without creeping or without suffering adverse fatigue failures. Basically, bursting discs can be classified into two types--first, those types in which the disc comprises a domed member surrounded by a flange in which the disc is disposed so as to present its concave side to the high pressure, and secondly discs of the same general shape in which the convex side is displayed to the high pressure.
The present invention is concerned with discs of the latter type which are sometimes referred to as reverse buckling discs. The reason for this is that in order that they may vent the discs need to reverse. In general, on reversal the discs can either become impaled upon cutting blades which cut the material of the discs and cause venting or the discs can be released from their holders so as to give complete venting of the aperture normally closed by the disc.
The present invention is concerned with reverse buckling discs suitable for both of the latter types of application.